


Thanos Car

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Cute, Emotional Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Piotr just wants a peaceful Christmas Eve.  Why’d Wade have to go and invite Cable?





	Thanos Car

Piotr never intended to let his feelings for Nathan be seen. He just wasn’t that kind of person.. neither of them were.  
But then there was the tiny Christmas party at the X-Mansion. All of who he considered friends were there- even a few questionables like Wade. Who had apparently invited the man in question.  
Until the gift exchange, their interactions for the night were formal and as uncomfortable as always. Piotr had wrapped his present for Nate as meticulously as the time crunch allowed. He only had a few hours’ notice after all, being an impromptu guest. He just couldn’t. Let anyone be left out… especially not Nathan.  
It was when the metal giant began passing his own gift boxes to their respective owners that he began feeling self-conscious. Would Nathan like the gift? Was it weird to give him something practical rather than fun? He didn’t celebrate Christmas, he reminded himself. How was he supposed to know anyway?  
He had carefully planned out each gift, save for Nate’s. But he’d had just the thing he knew to give.  
“What… is this?” Nathan’s voice interrupted his musing, and Piotr looked up to see he’d already unwrapped the box to reveal a relatively small bottle of translucent blue gel.  
“It is a.. lotion. The metal gets uncomfortable. I’ve found this helps. I er- I make it myself. I hope it helps you.” Piotr’s knees drew in and his shoulders tensed- was that weird?  
But Nathan gave him a small smile. May as well have been a laugh. 

Their next interaction was when they were cleaning after dinner. They had a hodgepodge of various takeaway varieties, but there was still a mess.  
Piotr and Nathan brushed shoulders when Nathan walked into the kitchen at the same time Piotr walked out. A squeal resounded behind them.  
“Mistletoe! You’re under the mistletoe together- you have to kiss!” They both looked up and- Wade was right.  
Piotr was quick to rebuke- but Nathan was already standing on his toes and pulling the far larger man down. A peck wasn’t enough. Of course it wasn’t enough for Nate, and Piotr would’ve sobbed if it’d stopped there. The more humanoid of the two deepened the kiss with a dominant grasp on each of Piotr’s shoulders. 

 

Nate was staying the night. Everyone had left after plenty of jeering and joking on behalf of the two metal men. But Nate was unfazed, and said he was to sleep on the couch. The party had been hosted in Piotr’s ‘apartment’ so that meat he was sleeping on his couch.  
Piotr was having a hard time winding down, so to speak. The kiss left him aroused and in a needy headspace. So he had little hope of sleep as he undressed, and even less when he lay in his bed. His hand strayed down the metallic expanse of his chest and abdomen, dipping into his faux-satin briefs.  
Before he could move further, the door swung open. Nate.  
Piotr snatched his hand up quickly- but not quickly enough. Nate smirked.  
“You too, huh?” He sat on the edge of the bed, scooting up to be closer to the bigger man. “What, you think you’d be able to tease me with a kiss like that and then leave me hanging?” His deep brogue drew a shiver from Piotr- who shook his head in agreement.  
Nate caressed Piotr’s upper thighs, but the bigger man gently grasped his shoulders. He maneuvered until he was on top of Nathan, who lay on his back. Nathan would have his time. But Piotr had waited on this for ages. He knew what he wanted.  
He pressed the side of his face to the cotton fabric of Nate’s boxers cotton itched on the metal, he’d remember to recommend a smoother material later with a watery sigh and a full-bodied shiver, his parted his lips to press a wet kiss to his cock through the fabric.  
At Nathan’s bitten-off hiss of air, he didn’t bother hiding his groan. He’d always had a thing for sucking cock.  
His fingers, precise and elegant, felt clumsy in his need as he pulled the boxers down. Nathan, the soft-inside, hard-outside man he was, was kind enough to help in the removal of those dang pants.  
The second he was fully uncovered, Piotr snuck a look to affirm Nate was still alright. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were heavy and blown. Fuck.  
That was enough waiting for Piotr. He grasped the hard, hot length in his hand with a shiver of anticipation. He didn’t bother teasing, Nathan was ready. He wanted it to be good for him.  
He enveloped his cock in his own mouth, slowly and gently; there was no rush. And the only reason people ever went fast with deepthroating was to show off. Who really enjoyed the sudden overstimulation?  
In response to the sounds above him, he surreptitiously straddles Nathan’s leg, gently squeezing with his thighs. His cock was soaked in his briefs, and it spasmed as he ground against the other man.  
When his lips met a mess of coarse hair, he whimpered oh-so-quietly. He loved the feeling of being full. The knowledge that he should be choking and gagging but the sheer will keeping him comfortable.  
He stayed like that. Not moving too much, just laving the underside of his cock with his tongue, and caressing the length with the heat of his throat.  
But they were both so pent up that it wasn’t long before hands were grappling for his hair, and a choked warning resounded. The sensation of cum searing his throat set him off.  
With one last deep thrust against Nate’s leg, he came with a sob.  
Their lips met in a gentle kiss.


End file.
